Promise
by luphrodite
Summary: Kita akan selalu bersama dan hidup bahagia kelak. Juga menjalani kehidupan menyenangkan. Janji? Kaisoo. Happy reading.


**Promise**

**Author : luphrodite**

**Genre : Romance, little angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Cast/Pair : Kaisoo/Jongsoo and other.**

**Summary : Kita akan selalu bersama dan hidup bahagia kelak. Juga menjalani kehidupan menyenangkan. Janji? **

**Disc : semua cast memiliki diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warn : genderswitch/typo(s)/absurd/hehe/etc**

**A/N : —**

**[Note : disini Jongin dan Kyungsoo berumur 13 tahun.]**

* * *

.

"Jong—iiiiiiiin!"

"Andwae! Aku gak mau cabut gigi! Tidak akaaaaan!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekiar 13 tahun berlari menghindari tangkapan tangan seorang gadis yang terlihat beberapa taun lebih tua darinya.

"Harus! Gigimu ada yang rusak! Jika dewasa nanti kau punya gigi yang jelek apa kau tidak akan malu, hah?!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Astaga! Dasar anak nakal!"

Pasien dan pengunjung yang sedang berjalan santai disekitar koridor rumah sakit terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu anak lelaki dan perempuan dengan jas dokter itu.

Anak itu—Jongin—melihat kebelakang dan masih menemukan perempuan yang mengejarnya tadi. Dipercepat langkah larinya dan berbelok agar jejaknya hilang. Dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan menahan nafas ketika perempuan itu melewatinya.

Jongin mengelus dadanya lega ketika dilihat orang itu sudah jauh.

"Baekhyun _Noona_ menyeramkan. Dasar perempuan gila," umpatnya. Tangannya meraba mulutnya yang menganga dan menyentuh giginya.

"Hiiiyy!" dia bergidik membayangkan alat pencabut gigi milik kakaknya—yang walaupun kecil—namun berbahaya.

"Maaf?"

"WHOAAA!" Jongin terjatuh kebelakang saat seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya setara dengannya menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ma—maaf.. Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu panik. Tangannya meraba-raba udara kosong guna mencari Jongin.

Jongin mengeryit. "Kau buta?"

"A—ah! Maaf maksudku —ng.. Mmm.. Kau tidak bisa melihat?" koreksi Jongin saat melihat ekspresi tidak suka gadis itu pada Jongin.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan. "Kau dimana?" tangannya lagi-lagi mencari Jongin. Menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

Jongin berdiri dan memegang tangan gadis itu lembut. "Disini,"

Jongin yang salah lihat atau memang pipi gadis itu memerah?

Gadis manis itu menarik tangannya cepat dan menunduk. "Maaf ya.. Tadi kupikir siapa. Habis aku mendengar kau menuburuk tembok.."

Jongin mengangguk. Dia tau bagaimana pekanya orang buta—err.. maksudnya orang yang tidak bisa melihat seperti gadis ini.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kau siapa?" tanya Jongin. Dia mengambil tangan si gadis kembali dan melakukan jabat tangan.

"D—do.. Do Kyungsoo.."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Kyungsoo? Kyungie? Soo-ie?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah lagi.

"Jongin! Ya! Anak nakal dimana kau?!"

Mata Jongin membesar. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar masuk kecelah tembok dan berbisik 'ssshht'.

"Kim Jongin! Kkamjoooong!" teriak Baekhyun. "Ck! Dimana anak itu?! Bikin repot saja!"

Jongin mendesah lega ketika mendengar suara tapak kaki Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh dan perlahan menghilang.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, itu. Dia kakakku. Kim Baekhyun. Dia seorang Dokter gigi disini. Dan dia sangat galak! Tapi dia cantik,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Kau sedang mengejek atau memuji?"

"Tidak. Dia memang cantik, kok. Sayang.. mulutnya lebar!"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Jongin.."

"Ya?"

"Mau temani aku ke halaman belakang rumah sakit?"

.

.

.

"Whoaaa! Disini sejuk sekali!"

Jongin melompat-lompat dan jatuh terbaring direrumputan. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping Jongin. Meletakkan tongkat pembantunya disebelahnya.

"Kau sering kesini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku hampir setiap hari pergi kesini, disini indah dan tenang,"

"..Sendirian?"

"Kadang bersama perawatku,"

Jongin mangut-mangut.

"Jongin,"

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Untuk menemaniku,"

Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan berat di pundaknya.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati wajah terpejam Kyungsoo yang begitu damai.

Kyungsoo begitu cantik. Dia punya wajah seperti bayi. Pipinya yang tembam dan halus. Putih dan kelihatan lembut. Bibirnya sensual dengan warna merah mawar. Hidungnya mancung dan mata bulatnya yang terpejam.

"Kyungsoo!"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian suster berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tiffany _eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah menegakkan kepalanya.

"Tiffany?"

"Dia perawatku," jawab Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggapai-gapai menyentuh tangan susternya.

"Aku disini," Tiffany menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sedikit membuat Jongin terpesona.

"_Eonni_! Ini, kenalkan. Kim Jongin. Dia temanku," kata Kyungsoo riang. Tangannya yang bebas meraba-raba tangan Jongin.

"Hai, aku Tiffany. Perawat Kyungsoo,"

"K—Kim Jongin.."

Tiffany tersenyum manis menampilkan _eyesmile_-nya yang begitu memukau.

"Kyungsoo, sudah sore. Masuk ya? Udara semakin dingin,"

Kyungsoo cemberut dan menggeleng. "Tapi Jongin.."

"Kita bisa main lagi besok," sahut Jongin.

"Benarkah? Kau akan kesini lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Aku akan kesini setiap hari, untuk... menemanimu,"

Kyungsoo bersorak senang seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali kekamar dulu, ya.." Tiffany membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil tongkatnya.

"Daah Jongin! Sampai besok ya!"

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang melambai-lambai kearahnya.

"JONGIN!"

Jongin terdiam. Dia menoleh malas kearah Baekhyun yang sudah berada diujung koridor dengan tatapan galaknya. Sudah, Jongin capek. Terserah Baekhyun mau ngapain dia.

"Kau kemana saja, anak nakal?" tanya Baekhyun geram.

"Main,"

Baekhyun menahan amarahnya. Dia mengelus dadanya sabar.

"Jongin sayang, gigimu harus dicabut. Tidak ingat bahaya gigi rusak akan bertambah parah jika itu terus kau simpan?"

Jongin mengangguk pasrah. "Yasudah, ayo,"

Baekhyun berbinar. "Kau mau?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dia memeluk Jongin yang lebih pendek darinya dan mencium pipinya gemas.

"Aaa~ Noona sayang Jongin,"

Jongin bergidik dan mengusap-usap pipinya kencang.

"Menjijikan!"

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang meraba-raba huruf _braille_ dibukunya mengangkat kepalanya. "Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Jongin," Jongin menutup pintu dan mendekati Kyungsoo diranjangnya.

"Darimana kau tau kamarku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tanya pada resepsionis," cengir Jongin.

"Oh.."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Sedang apa?"

"Membaca,"

Jongin iseng memegang huruf-huruf _braille_ dibuku milik Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya aneh," komentar Jongin.

"Benarkah? Ini asyik menurutku," sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya berdecak. Dia menulusuri seluk ruangan tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Putih, bersih dan wangi. Wanginya juga tidak seperti wangi rumah sakit. Ini wangi khas Kyungsoo. Sangat menyejukkan.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Temani aku lagi, yuk?"

Jongin mengeryit. "Kemana? Taman lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kesebuah tempat yang sangat mengasyikkan,"

.

.

.

"Ini panti asuhan?" tanya Jongin saat melihat beberapa anak dibawah usianya yang berlarian berebut bola. Ada yang masih balita dengan gaya merangkaknya. Ada juga yang hampir mencapai seumurnya sedang menggambar tenang dipojok ruangan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Yixing _Jie_~" panggil Kyungsoo.

Seorang wanita seumuran Tiffany keluar menggunakan dress putih selutut. Wajahnya cantik dan manis. Lesung pipinya terlihat saat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau datang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"_Jie_, aku membawa teman baru," Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Kai dan menyuruhnya maju sedikit didepannya. "Namanya Kim Jongin,"

"Zhang Yixing,"

Kai tersenyum canggung membalas jabatan tangan Jongin. "Kim Jongin,"

"Hai, Jongin. Astaga kau tampan sekali," puji Yixing mengacak surai hitam legam Jongin. Jongin menunduk malu.

"Yixing _Jie_ ini orang _China_. Dia kuliah disini, dirumah sakit ini," Kyungsoo memajukkan tongkatnya dan meraba mencari tubuh ramping Yixing.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Matanya lagi-lagi digunakan menelusuri ruangan besar ini. Banyak lukisan kecil, sepertinya itu hasil melukis amatir anak-anak panti asuhan. Banyak juga burung origami yang mengantung menemani lampu dilangit-langit atap. Warna dindingnya putih percampuran cream. Sangat enak dilihat.

"Ayo sini," Yixing menuntun Kyungsoo ke arah bangku kecil. Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat anak 3 tahun berlari menghampiri mereka.

"_Noona_~" panggil anak itu manja sambil memeluk betis Kyungsoo.

"Sehun?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk lucu. "Iya, ini Thehunnie,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Dia duduk dan membawa Sehun kepangkuannya. "Noona dia thiapa?" tanya Sehun menunjuk Jongin—walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tak bisa melihat siapa yang ditunjuk Sehun—.

"Yang datang bersama _Noona_? Namanya Kim Jongin. Ayo kenalan," Kyungsoo meraih tangan mungil Sehun dan melambai-lambaikannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin dengan cepat meraih tangan anak bersurai pirang pink_ highlight_ itu.

"Kim Jongin,"

"Oh Thehun,"

"Thehun?" tanya Jongin.

"Sehun, Jongina. Dia masih sulit mengucapkan huruf 'S'," koreksi Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa dia kekathih _Noona_?" tanya Sehun.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "Bukan Sehunnie. Dia teman _Noona_. _Noona_ bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dia juga seumuran sama _Noona_,"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Matanya menangkap anak kecil yang sedang berjalan lucu dengan cangkir tak berisi ditangannya.

"Luhan!"

Anak itu menoleh dan menyungut kesal. "Panggil Luhan _Noona, _Cehun!" koreksinya sebal. Dia melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungcoo_ Eonni_~" panggilnya manja dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sebentar. Kepalanya tertoreh dan menatap bingung ke Jongin.

"Dia ciapa, Cehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Namanya Jongin. Dia kekathih Kyungthoo _Noona_,"

Kyungsoo memanas. "Aduh Sehun. Dia hanya teman _Noona_," koreksi Kyungsoo pelan. "Lagipula aku kan masih kecil," gumam Kyungsoo bersungut.

Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Aku Luhan! Cenang bisa belkenalan denganmu Jongin-_cci_," Luhan mengangkat sedikit roknya dan membungkuk.

Jongin memandang gemas pada Luhan.

"Aku tak tau disini ada anak semanis dan seimut Luhan," puji Jongin saat Sehun menarik Luhan kearah kolam bola.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mereka manis, bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ini tempat yang menyenangkan, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi dan menatap Kyungsoo yang melihat kedepan. Senyumannya hilang saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berpupil putih dan hanya bisa melihat satu garis lurus dalam kegelapan.

"Jongin? Kau masih disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat tak mendengar sahutan Jongin lama.

"Aku masih disini, Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin cepat.

"Kenapa? Tempat ini membosankan, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Rautnya berubah menjadi sendu.

Jongin menggeleng kecang. "Tidak! Ini tempat yang bagus dan menyenangkan! Aku suka disini. Sangat suka,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Kepalanya menoleh ke Jongin namun matanya tak menatap Jongin. Tidak bisa menatap lurus mata Jongin.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang —entahlah, Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang berdentang-dentang didalam dadanya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Y—ya.. Aku suka.. tempat ini.."

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum senang sambil melangkahkan kakinya menaikki tangga rumah sakit. Dia akan bertemu Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin tak mengerti. Namun dia begitu nyaman ada didekat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo manis membuanya betah menatap gadis itu lama. Kyungsoo lembut, Jongin jadi tidak tega untuk membentaknya. Kyungsoo dewasa, terlihat sekali walaupun umur mereka setara.

Jongin malu mengakuinya. Namun, entah mengapa jantungnya bekerja 2 kali lipat jikalau terkadang melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang begitu 'wah' untuknya. Pipinya memerah dan dia merasakan badannya seperti mendidih.

Apa artinya?

Jongin tidak mau cerita dan bertanya pada kakaknya. Bisa-bisa dia diejek habis-habisan.

**TOK TOK**

Jongin mengetuk pintu dulu setelah kemarin saat pulang Kyungsoo bilang —"Kalau datang ketuk pintu, ya. Biar aku gak kaget,"

"Masuk saja,"

Jongin mengeryit. Ini bukan suara Kyungsoo atau Tiffany _Noona_.

Anak lelaki itu membuka pintunya pelan dan menemukan seorang wanita yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Kau siapa?" Jongin menggeleng. "Ma—maksudku, maaf, anda siapa?"

Wanita itu tertawa, dia berjalan kearah sofa dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat. Jongin menurut dan duduk disamping wanita manis itu.

"Aku Do Minseok. Kakak Kyungsoo,"

Jongin membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' kapital. "Ah ya! Aku Kim Jongin. Uhm—..teman Kyungsoo,"

"Whoa benarkah? Kyungsoo tak pernah cerita padaku,"

"Ka—kami baru bertemu 2 hari yang lalu," ujar Jongin.

Minseok terkekeh. "Jongin tampan. Aku yakin jika Kyungsoo bisa melihatmu dia akan sangat terpesona,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kyungsoo sedang periksa kesehatannya bersama Tiffany,"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Ah, _Noona_," panggil Jongin pelan.

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Aku.. mau tanya.."

Minseok tersenyum lembut. "Apa itu?"

"Tentang.. Kebutaan Kyungsoo.."

Minseok terdiam. Cukup lama. Membuat Jongin menepuk pundaknya dan Minseok tersenyum hangat padanya.

"5 tahun yang lalu itu, Kyungsoo masih berumur 8 tahun. Itu hari pertamanya masuk ke tingkat 2 sekolah dasar,"

Jongin mangut-mangut. Karena 5 tahun yang lalu juga dia berumur sama.

"Siang itu Kyungsoo menjadi anak nakal. Dia memaksa supir untuk mampir sebentar ke taman kota. Dia bermain sendirian disana. Padahal dia tau kalau kinerja tubuhnya sangat lemah,"

"Kyungsoo.. tidak punya teman?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Bukan tidak punya. Hanya saja, kemampuan beradaptasi Kyungsoo kurang bagus. Dia anak yang sangat pemalu,"

Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 yang berarti matahari akan tenggelam dan terang akan terganti dengan gelap. Supir pribadi kami meminta Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju saja karena dia memang sudah lelah. Mereka pulang ditemani lampu-lampu jalan yang sudah mulai berlomba untuk menyala,"

Entahlah, namun Jongin merasa gugup. Dia jadi tegang.

"Ini buruk. Bagian terburuk dari cerita," ucap Minseok. Dia menunduk menatap lantai. "Mobil yang ditaiki Kyungsoo menghantam sebuah truk yang kehilangan kendali dari arah timur,"

Mata Jongin sedikit membesar.

"Supir pribadi kami terluka parah. Dan Kyungsoo.. Dia.. matanya terhujam ratusan serpihan beling dari kaca mobil karena dia duduk disamping supir,"

Jongin menelan ludahnya sambil bergidik.

"Retinanya rusak total. Dan dia mengalami buta permanen,"

"Ta—tapi, _Noona_.. Kenapa hanya buta dia sampai dirawat disini selama 5 tahun?"

Minseok terdiam. Dia menoleh dan menatap Jongin. " Itu karena dia—"

**CKLEK**

"Siapa didalam?"

Jongin dan Minseok melihat kearah pintu. Kepala gadis mungil menyembul dan meraba-raba gagang pintu.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Minseokkie_ Eonni_? Kaukah?"

Minseok tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia melihat Tiffany yang berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum manis.

"Iya, ini aku,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan memeluk Minseok. Namun tubuhnya limbung. Sebelum jatuh Minseok sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuh adiknya dan memeluknya.

"Aku rindu sekali pada _eonni_. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kuliah di Jepang itu menyenangkan?"

"Aku juga rindu padamu. Kuliah di Jepang sangat menyenangkan. Kau harus mencoba jika.. kau sudah sembuh.. nanti,"

"Tapi, _Eonni_. Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh," ucap Kyungsoo.

Minseok tersenyum lirih. Dia menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk disebelah Jongin.

Kyungsoo duduk dan tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh paha Jongin. "Eh? Siapa?"

"Aku, Jongin,"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar. "Kau datang lagi?"

"Ya.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Dia memulai celotehannya mengabaikannya Minseok.

"Kulihat mereka sangat dekat," kata Minseok pada Tiffany pelan.

Tiffany mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, kupikir Jongin menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu tak lama ini,"

"Mereka cocok,"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu,"

Minseok memperhatikan mereka berdua dan tersenyum.

"Kuharap, Jongin benar-benar bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik,"

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu sudah sejak pertemuan pertama Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka makin dekat sekarang. Bahkan Jongin sudah dekat dengan keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Eh, Kyung, kata kakakmu suaramu bagus?" celetuk Jongin saat mereka berdua sedang ada didalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Berkunjung seperti biasa.

"Tidak, ah. Biasa saja," sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Ayolaah. Bernyanyi. Aku bosaan," ucap Kai setengah memaksa.

"Tapi suaraku tak seperti suara penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Lalu kenapa? Penting memang? Ayolaaah kumohon. Menyayi. Satu lagu untukku," pinta Jongin.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu. "Baiklah,"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Melantunkan lagu Bruno Mars yang berjudul Just The Way You Are.

Saat selesai menyanyi, Kyungsoo tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Jongin.

"Jongin-ah? Kau masih disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Dan dia mendengar Jongin menjawab"hm" pelan sekali.

"Ke-kenapa? Suaraku jelek..ya?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Namun, lagi-lagi ia tak mendengar respon apapun dari Jongin.

"Jong—"

"Itu lagu untukku?" suara Jongin. Dan jawaban "Ya," Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya.

"Tapi kau tak pernah melihatku Kyung.." ucap Jongin lirih. "Kau bu..ta.."lanjutnya patah patah.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Rasanya sakit. Sedikit.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya... merasa sangat sedih... Harusnya aku yang menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu..."

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Tak berapa lama dia tersenyum dan mencari tangan Jongin lalu menggegamnya. "Kata mama dan kakakku aku akan bisa melihat kembali. Kau percaya itu?"

"Ya, aku percaya," ucap Jongin tegas.

"Lalu untuk apa kau merasa sedih? Aku akan bisa melihat, dan mengulang lagu yang sama untukmu. Karena aku yakin dengan melihat atau tidak, kau tetap lelaki terbaik dimata butaku ini Jongin,"

"Kyungsoo.. kenapa?" tanya Jongib lirih.

"Aku tau kita bukanlah teman dekat sebelumnya. Bahkan belum 3 minggu kita berteman. Tapi kau begitu baik. Andai kau tau, selama 5 taun aku dirawat dirumah sakit ini, hanya kau yang mau menjadi temanku. Kau begitu baik, sabar, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku bisa merasakannya setiap kau melayaniku dengan begitu lembut. Aku yang merasa kesepian karena sendiri di kamar besar ini telah dapat tertawa ini pun berkat kau. Kau yang terbaik. Teman dari semua teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, kau sahabatku Jongin," jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Merasa kecewa karena hanya kata sahabat yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin? Kenapa sedaritadi kau hanya diam? Apa kau tidak suka...? Kau benci padaku..?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan dan terdegar kecewa.

"Ti-tidak! Kau juga sahabatku Kyung! Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku berjanji tak akan pernh berhenti menjagamu!" balas Jongin sambil mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka berdua. "Pukul aku jika aku melanggar janjiku,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku juga berjanji akan terus bersama Jongin. Sampai aku bisa melihat kembali dan sampai besar nanti! Kita akan bersenang-senang, Jongin,"

Jongin tersenyum. "Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Selamanya?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumannya dan mengeratkan tautannya."Selamanya! Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

Jongin terkesiap melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terbatuk dan menangkup penuh mulutnya. Mata Kyungsoo melebar, sepertinya juga ikut terkejut.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan segera mengelap mulutnya dengan selimut yang meingkupi seluruh kaki hingga pinggangnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin. Kenapa wajamu tiba-tiba pucat? Apa perlu aku panggilkan Tiffany _Noona_?"

"Tidak!" bentak Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit terjolak.

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Maksudku tidak perlu. Maaf membentakmu, Jongin,"

Jongin mengeryit. Kyungsoo aneh. Mata Jongin melihat ke arah tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam erat selimut yang dipergunakannya untuk mengelap mulutnya tadi.

Jangan-jangan yang dibersihkan Kyungsoo sehabis batuk di selimut itu adalah... Darah?

Jongin menggeleng keras. _'Apa-apaan kau Kim Jongin? Dasar gila!'_ umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Jongin? Kau masih disitu?"

Lamunan Jongin buyar. "Ya, aku masih disini,"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan minum?"

"Tentu," Jongin beringsut mengambil gelas penuh air putih di meja samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing, dan aku mengantuk. Bolehkan aku tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan membantu Kyungsoo terbaring. "Tentu. Aku akan disini, menjagamu,"

"Terima kasih,"

Dan Jongin hampir akan menampar kepalanya sendiri saat berhalusinasi melihat warna merah pekat di selimut yang tadi dipergunakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan senang. Hari ini ia berencana akan membacakan sebuah dongeng untuk Kyungsoo.

Seorang Jongin membacakan dongeng. Bisa mati dia kalau teman sekelasnya yang bermulut cabai semua itu tau. Habislah.

**DRAK DRAK DRAK TAK TUK**

Jongin mengeryit saat sepasang Dokter dan Suster yang tengah berwajah panik berlari melewatinya dan menghilang dibalik pertigaan koridor rumah sakit. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Palingan ada pasien yang akan di operasi.

Namun hatinya seakan dipukul pelan saat ikut berbelok dan melihat sepasang Dokter dan Suster tersebut memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

Pikirannya mencelos seakan dipaksa untuk memikirkan hal positif karena kini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah prasangka buruk.

Dia jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kyungsoo batuk. Dan entah salah atau benar, ada darah di selimut Kyungsoo?

Tak sengaja saat dia ingin melangkah bahunya tersenggol oleh suster lain yang setengah berlari.

"Suster tunggu!" cegahnya dan suster itu menoleh. " Ada apa dengan pasien dikamar itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

"Pasien yang ada dikamar itu adalah penderita penyakit _Leukimia_,"

**DEG**

"Dan hari ini dia terus memuntahkan darahnya tak henti. Dokter sepakat untuk melaksanakan operasi tulang sum sum hari ini juga,"

"Apa..? _Leukimia_?" ucap Jongin putus putus. "Operasi... tulang sum sum?"

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus segera masuk," dan suster itupun masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Namun tak berapa lama, pintu dibuka kencang dan suara roda kecil yang berderit dengan lantai menggema disekitar koridor. Suaranya sangat kencang dan terkesan tak sabar seakan ingin meledakan gendang telinga Jongin.

Jongin melihatnya. Kyungsoo yang terbaring diatas ranjang berjalan itu. Dikelilingi suster dan dokter yang mendorong ranjangnya. Dengan darah disekitar mulut dan hampir seluruh bagian kerah baju rumah sakit yang dikenakannya.

Dan itu benar benar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kemarin berjanji kepadanya akan bersama dengannya untuk selama lamanya.

Namun kini ia seakan ingin pergi. Mengingkari janji dan meninggalkan Jongin dalam kesendirian.

Untuk selamanya.

Bolehkah.. Jongin menangis?

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini Jongin tak pernah berkunjung lagi kerumah sakit. Saat Baekhyun bertanya, dia hanya akan melewati kakaknya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya hilang. Dia takut. Takut menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa,

Kyungsoo akan pergi.

"Jongin, kau tidak berkunjung kerumah sakit lagi?" tanya Jongdae. Salah satu teman dekatnya yang ia ceritakan semua tentang Kyungsoo dan hari harinya dirumah sakit.

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun mengeryit. "Tentu untuk bertemu Kyung—"

Dan sebelum Jongdae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah berlalu pergi. Entah kemana.

.

.

.

Sore itu Jongin tetap seperti biasa sejak kejadian itu. Merenung di balkon kamar memandangi langit sore yang bewarna jingga serta burung yang berlarian di langit.

Dia hampir tak akan masuk walaupun langit sudah muai gelap sebelum kakak cantiknya memanggil dan berkata,

"Ada telepon untukmu, dari suster Tiffany,"

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah,"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengunjungi Kyungsoo lagi?"

"Tak apa,"

"Dia kesepian dan terus mencarimu,"

"..."

"Dia ingin berbicara denganmu,"

"Sepertinya aku—"

"Hanya besok,"

"..."

"Aku mohon, dia selalu mengigaukan namamu,"

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan berkunjung kembali kerumah sakit,"

Dan pembicaraan malam itu berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap bangunan besar yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Kakinya terasa berat untuk bergerak.

"Kenapa diam Jongin? Ayo masuk," ajak Chanyeol, kekasih kakaknya, seorang Dokter Anak.

"Aku—"

"Jongiiin!"

Kepalanya menoleh ke atas kanan. Seorang gadis cantik melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela namun matanya tak melihat ke arah Jongin. Hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

Bertaruh, pasti Tiffany yang memberitahunya.

"Tuh pacarmu sudah memanggil," goda Chanyeol.

Jongin menunduk. Setelah terlihat menimbang sesuatu dia berjalan masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit.

"Oi, tunggu aku," panggil Chanyeol.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong itu benar pacarmu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Siapa namanya? Kyu— eung Kyungi? Aku lupa padahal Baekhyun memberitahuku,"

Jongin hanya diam tanpa menanggapi satupun ocehan calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Tapi, suaranya kencang sekali. Padahal tadi badannya terlihat kecil," Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. "Kan dari jauh, pantas kecil sekali," koreksinya sendiri.

Dia sekarang terlihat seperti orang gila dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan ocehan namun adiknya sendiri sama sekali tak menanggapi.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau diam?"

Chanyeol yang sudah ingin berbicara kembali langsung bungkam. Jongin terlihat tidak baik.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ke ruanganku, jika sudah selesai kau susul aku saja,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil," sungut Jongin saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya persis seperti yang pertama kali Baekhyun lakukan ketika dia ikut ke Rumah Sakit menemani kakaknya bekerja waktu kelas 2 SD.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak surai rambut Jongin yang senada dengan surai kekasihnya. "Oke, maafkan aku kau boleh pergi,"

Jongin berlari ke arah _lift_ dan menekan tombol nomor lantai tepat kamar Kyungsoo terletak.

Daritadi ia merasa tidak tenang. Selama di dalam _lift_ dia terus meremas kedua tangannya.

**TING**

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai yang ia akan tuju. Dengan langkah berat ia keluar dari lift berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

Hatinya tak pernah menolak seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan selalu senang jika akan bertemu Kyungsoo. Namun kali ini ia merasakan bahwa ini akan menjadi..

Sebuah perpisahan.

Jongin berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Tangannya pun terasa memegang batu besar. Susah sekali untuk terangkat.

**CKLEK**

Jongin tersentak untuk kedua kali saat melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berpakaian suster yang nampak tak terkejut akan kehadiran Jongin.

"Jongin-ah," ucap Tiffany. Dan wanita itu bergeser sedikit memberi Jongin jalan masuk. "Masuklah, Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu," ucapnya. "Sedaritadi,"

Jongin tersadar. "Ah. Y—ya.." dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

Jongin berjalan pelan hampir tak menimbulkan suara. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan bibir mengerucut.

Gadis itu tampak berbeda.

Terlihat lebih kurus, dan pipinya juga tak lagi _chubby_. Walaupun dulu pipi gadis itu tak teramat chubby namun pipi itu masih terlihat gembil dan lucu. Warna merah merekah yang pertama kali Jongin tangkap di bibirnya saat mereka bertemu kini sudah memudar. Hanya terlihat polesan merah-pink tipis dibibir sensual itu.

Jongin begitu merindukannya.

Kyungsoo meniup poni yang menutupi rambutnya dan melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin lama," gumamnya. Tak tahu bahwa Jongin kini berada tepat didepannya. "Padahal tadi kata suster dia sudah ada didepan rumah sakit. Jangan-jangan dia berbohong!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipinya. "Huft, apa aku terlihat seperti orang buta yang gila karena memanggil orang yang bahkan tak akan datang tadi?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya yang ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Sebegitukah keinginan Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya? Dan sampai berpikir bahwa Jongin tak akan datang?

Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang masih ia gunakan untuk menangkup kedua pipinya.

Gadis mungil itu sedikit tersentak.

"Jo—jongin?"

Jongin meringis dalam hati. Bahkan sentuhan tangannya pun Kyungsoo hafal, padahal sudah lama ia tidak menggenggam tangan rapuh ini.

"Jongin.. Ini kau.. kan?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Tangan rapuh itu mulai mengendurkan genggamannya.

"Ini aku.. Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menjolak senang di dari duduknya. Ia meloncat dan langsung jatuh bersama dengan Jongin.

"Awh," ringis Jongin saat pantatnya menubruk lantai yang begitu keras.

"Jo—jongin-ah maafkan aku..."

Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo dengan aliran air mata yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Tidak ada,"

.

.

.

Jongin mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Kyungsoo ke arah taman. Taman yang pertama kali mereka datangi bersama. Sekaligus pertama untuk Jongin.

"_Dia mengalami kelumpuhan pada sendi kakinya. Dia sudah tidak dapat berjalan lagi. Dan lagi... operasi tulang sum-sum yang dijalani... tidak berhasil," _

Jongin berhenti mendorong saat mereka berada tepat didepan kolam.

"_Ibunya berencana untuk membawa Kyungsoo keluar negeri untuk operasi disana," _

Jongin terus saja tergiang ucapan Tiffany.

"Jongin, bisakah kau pindahkan aku ke bangku taman saja? Duduk dikursi roda sama sekali tidak nyaman,"

Dan tanpa mengangguk Jongin mendorong kembali kursi roda Kyungsoo mendekati sebuah bangku taman dipinggir kolam kecil itu. Lalu membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendudukannya di bangku. Dia sendiri duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Jongin kenapa baru datang?"

Jongin mengeryit.

"Aku kesepian sendiri di kamarku. Apa Jongin sibuk sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam. "Sepertinya iya,"

"Jongin marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Dengan nada sedih bercampur didalamnya.

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang, hm?" nada suara Jongin melembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. "Maaf ya, aku gak pernah bilang kalau aku penyakitan,"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Jongin.

"Apa Jongin malu mempunyai teman penyakitan sepertiku?"

Jongin menoleh dan memandang Kyungsoo yang menatap kosong kolam didepannya.

"Tentu tidak. Untuk apa malu jika mempunyai teman seorang gadis yang sangat cantik sepertimu,"

"Tapi Jongin aku penyakitan," sanggah Kyungsoo. "Dan buta,"

"Hush, kau tak boleh bilang begitu. Bukankah kau yang berkata akan bisa melihat kembali?"

"Tapi ibu akan membawaku ke _London_ untuk pengobatan disana," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Asal kau kembali kesini dan akan selalu bersamaku setelahnya," jawab Jongin sembari tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam.

"Itupun jika aku masih bisa bernafas hingga besok," ucap Kyungsoo yang menggunakan nada bercanda.

Jongin meremas tangan mungil Kyungsoo. "Jangan bicara sembarangan," desisnya tak suka.

"Apa kita pacaran?"

"He?" Jongin menoleh kembali. Tidak ada semburat merah khas gadis yang sedang kasmaran dipipinya. Hanya pandangan kosong yang terus menatap ke arah kolam.

"Darimana kau tau soal pacaran, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Tiffany memberitahuku tentang pacarnya, dan ia begitu antusias. Terdengar saat menyenangkan di telingaku saat dia bercerita tentang kencannya 2 hari yang lalu. Dan itu benar benar tampak sangat.. menyenangkan," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Jongin memanas. Entah kenapa. Kyungsoo begitu terlihat dewasa.

"Jongin-ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kita pacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Dan Jongin tersenyum sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. "Tentu, Kyungsoo. Karena aku mencintaimu,"

Katakanlah dia anak kecil yang sok. Masih tingkat menengah junior tapi sudah bicara soal pacaran dan mengaku cinta pada seorang gadis.

Namun itulah kenyataannya.

Jongin merasakan debaran kencang yang begitu hangat setiap berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia menyukai Kyungsoo sejak pandangan pertama. Tak peduli jika Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis buta.

"Benarkah?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih pelan. Namun Jongin dapat mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah,"

Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

"Kyungsoo apa sekarang kita—"

"Aku mengantuk, Jongin," Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan itu membuat Jongin was-was.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja? Kita kembali kekamar?" tawar Jongin cemas.

"Hihi, tidak perlu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ngantuk. Ngantuk sekali," ucap Kyungsoo lirih dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Dia kesepian dan terus mencarimu,"_

_"Dia ingin berbicara denganmu,"_

_"Hanya besok,"_

"_**Hanya besok,"**_

Jongin menggeleng keras. Dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang bersandar dipundaknya dengan mata terpejam. Dapat terlihat garis air mata yang terbentuk dipipinya.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya hendak mengusap bekas itu. "Kenapa kau mena—"

Tangan Jongin terhenti sebelum sempat membersihkan bekas air itu. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Semakin banyak dan menganak.

Dia tidak merasakan nafas Kyungsoo menerpa jarinya.

"Kyungsoo.." panggilnya lemah.

"Kyungsoo kumohon ini tidak lucu,"

"Bukankah kita baru saja pacaran?"

Tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar. Dadanya begitu sesak akibat menahan isakan.

"Kyungsoo bangun," ucapnya sembari menggoyang bahu sempit gadis itu.

**PLUK**

Badan Kyungsoo tersender begitu saja di sandaran bangku taman. Dengan wajah pucat dan mata terpejam damai yang meninggalkan jejak air mata yang masih hangat.

Air mata Jongin semakin deras.

"Kyungsoo tidak! Kau harus bangun! Kau harus!" teriak Jongin mengguncang kencang tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya kebisuan.

"Kau akan melihat dan kita akan terus bersama selamanya!" ucap Jongin. Suaranya mulai melemah.

"Kau berjanji akan selamanya bersamaku, Kyungsoo.." cicitnya. "Kau berjanji.."

"Hiks..." Jongin tak kuasa menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

Dan berteriak kencang.

Bersama tangisannya.

Yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin menjerit kencang saat Chanyeol mengambil paksa _sandwich_ bagiannya.

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak! Chanyeol kau sudah punya bagian sendiri!" omel Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol agar mengembalikkan Sandwich Jongin.

"Dasar rakus!" marah Jongin.

"Kau pelit," balas Chanyeol.

"Diam Jongin! Kau ini sudah kelas 1 SMA tapi kenapa masih suka berteriak seperti itu?! Dan kau Chanyeol, berhenti menjaili adikku, kau ini kakak tetapi kerjaanmu malah mengganggunya,"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Istrinya begitu senang berceramah pagi, dan itu gara-gara Jongin. Sebenarnya sih gara gara dia juga yang jail pada Jongin.

"Tuh dengar!" unjuk Jongin. Dia berdiri mengambil tas dan mencium pipi kakak cantiknya.

"Kau juga bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi adiknya.

Jongin hanya cuek dan melambai. "Dah aku berangkat ya,"

Remaja itu menutup gerbang rumahnya.

Sekolahnya lumayan jauh. Padahal ayahnya sudah memberikan fasilitas mobil tapi tak taulah pikiran Jongin. Katanya lebih enak jika naik bus kesekolah.

"Hee?" Jongin mengeryit saat melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di jalanan. Sudah kumel. Tampaknya sengaja dibuang? Atau tidak sengaja terbuang?

Entahlah. Jongin mengambilnya dan membuka halamannya.

"Eoh?" alisnya bertaut. "Hurud _Braille_?"

"_Sedang apa?"_

"_Membaca,"_

_Jongin iseng memegang huruf-huruf braille dibuku milik Kyungsoo._

"_Rasanya aneh," komentar Jongin._

"_Benarkah? Ini asyik menurutku," sahut Kyungsoo._

Setetes air bening tanpa sadar lolos dari mata Jongin. Jongin tersadar dan dengan cepat menghapusnya. Uh, pagi ini ada banyak orang disekitar jalan. Memalukan sekali seorang lelaki menangis karena memegang buku berisi huruf _Braille _dipinggir jalan.

Namun, itu memang nyatanya. Dia menangisi huruf yang telah mengingatkan dirinya akan kekasih hatinya. Seorang gadis yang masih saja tergiang dan setia mendapat posisi nomor satu dihatinya setelah berdempetan dengan ibu dan kakaknya.

"Kyungsoo, sedang apa?" tanyanya lirih menatap langit biru pagi itu.

"Apa kau bahagia, hm?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Seperti orang gila saja. Dia berjalan menuju tong sampah dan membuang buku itu, lalu berbalik hendak menuju halte bus.

**BRUK**

Sialnya matanya begitu rabun atau entahlah membuat dirinya menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya tadi.

"Aw," ringis gadis itu. Jongin segera berdiri dan membantu si gadis yang masih terduduk meringis. Wajahnya tertutup poni panjang. Mungkin gara-gara jatuh, poni itu jadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku tidak melihatmu," ucap Jongin bersalah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh gadis itu.

**DEG**

Jantung Jongin berdetak kencang sekali. Tangannya seperti tangan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Tidak apa, kok. Aku juga salah," gadis itu menyibak poninya sebelum mendongak ke arah Jongin. "Aku gak lihat kamu ada didepanku,"

Jongin terpaku dengan matanya yang hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dari ia mulai berusaha berdiri hingga kini berdiri sejajar Jongin.

"Halo?" panggil gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan Jongin.

"Si—siapa namamu?"

"Hah?" gadis tersebut terlihat bingung, namun sedetiknya tersenyum manis. "Kyungsoo,"

Badan Jongin menegap perlahan.

"Do Kyungsoo,"

Dan penegasan terakhir sang gadis berakhir dengan ia yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

maafin aku ya kalau ini aneh. aku tau sih ini ff ga bagus bagus amat hehe.

tapi aku suka karakter jongin yang lembut kalau dipasangin sama kyungsoo. rasanya mereke begitu cocok.

berniar me-review?

Thank's for reading ^^


End file.
